HyuIzu in 50 sentences
by Catruzga
Summary: Collection of 50 sentences from the life of Hyuga and Izuki.


**# 01 Comfort**

There was this strange feeling of comfort for Hyuga to see Izuki by his side at the basketball court during difficult game.

**# 02 Kiss**

Their first kiss happened when Hyuga got tired of Izuki´s bad puns and couldn't think of any other way to shut him up.

**# 03 Soft**

Izuki´s lips were soft and sexy and Hyuga couldn't get enough of them.

**# 04 Pain**

_"I can tolerate pain just fine, it is the sight of Hyuga in pain that kills me" _Izuki thought as he watched Riko attending Hyuga´s injury in the middle of the game.

**# 05 Potatoes**

"That´s it I´m calling Kagami" Hyuga said after Izuki had burned the potatoes for the umpteenth time.

**# 06 Rain**

The sight of wet clothes pressing against Hyuga´s skin and revealing every muscle and curve in his body made Izuki love the rain.

**# 07 Chocolate**

Hyuga really didn't care for chocolate that much until he was licking it from Izuki´s body.

**# 08 Happiness**

When Hyuga was lying on the sofa in the middle of cold fall night watching horror movies with Izuki cuddled next to him, he thought that the first time in a long time he knew what true happiness was.

**# 09 Telephone**

They talked hours on the phone whenever Izuki was visiting his faraway relatives.

**# 10 Ears**

Izuki soon realized that he could make Hyuga do whatever he wanted by licking and biting his ears.

**# 11 Name**

_"Izuki Junpei does have nice ring to it"_ Izuki thought looking at the golden engagement ring with green and blue diamonds in his finger.

**# 12 Sensual**

He caught him dancing once, moving to the latest dance hit blasting from the radio, and never in his life had he seen anything so sensual.

**# 13 Death**

"I really miss you" Hyuga cried resting his head on Izuki´s tombstone.

**# 14 Sex**

Sometimes tender, sometimes rough, but always mindblowingly good.

**# 15 Touch**

Even after many years of marriage, he longed for his touch that send shivers down his spine.

**# 16 Weakness**

For a usually calm Hyuga, Izuki was his only weakness, although he would never admit it to the boy.

**# 17 Tears**

"Shh, it´s OK" Hyuga whispers as he tenderly brushes the tears away.

**# 18 Speed**

"Slow the fuck down!" Hyuga screamed gripping the seat for his dear life as his husband was speeding the streets like some famous Formula Nippon driver.

**# 19 Wind**

The cold wind cut through his bones and he instinctively pressed closer to the warm body next to him.

**# 20 Freedom**

There was few people in the whole world that were able to resist Izuki´s charms - Hyuga wasn't one of them.

**# 21 Life**

Oh if he had only knew it then, how the little dark haired boy in the school´s basketball court that he met one morning, would change his life forever.

**# 22 Jealousy**

Izuki flirted with everyone and it never failed to piss of his boyfriend.

**# 23 Hands**

Izuki loved Hyuga´s hands, how strong they looked and especially how amazing they felt.

**# 24 Taste**

Yes Izuki was sure of it; nothing tastes better than the bittersweet taste of Hyuga Junpei.

**# 25 Devotion**

It didn't matter how much he flirted, Izuki´s heart belonged to exactly one man.

**# 26 Forever**

Forever was a long time, but they were determined to make this work as long as they could or even longer.

**# 27 Blood**

From the bitten lip blood gushed to their mouths, which made the kiss taste even better.

**# 28 Sickness**

"I told you that jumping in the snow in just your underwear was a bad idea" said a 8 year old Hyuga as he placed a warm blanket over the sneezing Izuki.

**# 29 Melody**

The melody of their wedding waltz would be in his memory forever.

**# 30 Star**

Hyuga felt he was too old to believe in fairy tails, but the night after Izuki´s accident, he sees a shooting star and makes a wish since he has nothing to lose.

**# 31 Home**

Their first home had a bigger space for Hyuga´s Sengoku Basara collection than for their bed, but Izuki didn't mind, because he loved the closeness it brought.

**# 32 Confusion**

Hyuga looked at him with a confused expression on his face so he asked again "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

**# 33 Fear**

He didn't know worse fear than the fear of losing someone he cares about.

**# 34 Lightning/Thunder**

Always during a thunderstorm they would wake to little footsteps and a tiny body climbing into their bed between them.

**# 35 Bonds**

No matter where they were or who were they with they had this special bond that would connect them to each other forever.

**# 36 Market**

Bumped into the other, Izuki looked up and blushed immediately.

**# 37 Technology**

Hyuga sighed and walked out of the room; if he had to spend one more minute explaining to Izuki how to use his new laptop it would drive him insane.

**# 38 Gift**

That birthday that Izuki had appeared to their bedroom dressed as Motochika Chosokabe was definitely the best birthday gift that Hyuga had ever had.

**# 39 Smile**

Hyuga smiled more these days to Izuki´s delight; Kiyoshi was smiling less and less.

**# 40 Innocence**

Izuki felt his face blush when he caught the flash of Hyuga's stomach as he changed shirts, and quickly looked elsewhere so no one would notice.

**# 41 Completion**

As cheesy it sound, they really made each other complete.

**# 42 Clouds**

He looks at the sky and for a moment he is sure he sees his face on the clouds.

**# 43 Sky**

One cold winter night they were walking in the streets watching the beautiful winter sky.

**# 44 Heaven**

Heaven for Hyuga was to hold their first child in his arms for the first time.

**# 45 Hell**

_"This is hell"_ Hyuga thought when their child had inherited his father´s affection for bad puns.

**# 46 Sun**

Izuki was Hyuga´s sun, smiling and radiant and brightening his day.

**# 47 Moon**

Hyuga was Izuki´s moon, cool and comforting during the cold nights.

**# 48 Waves**

"Catch me if you can!" Izuki yelled as he ran naked towards the waves, stripping Hyuga not far behind him.

**# 49 Hair**

Hyuga can't stop thinking about how badly he wants to just reach out and run his hands through Izuki´s hair.

**# 50 Supernova**

Everytime he kissed him like that, passionately an hungrily, he could almost swear that he knew how the exploding stars felt.


End file.
